Un voile sur les yeux
by Eliane62
Summary: Isla Hitchens, née Black, 15 Avril 1853 – 18 Novembre 1894.


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, bien sûr, sauf Shea et Aileen, mes choupies. La phrase sur la tombe d'Isla vient de la chanson "Puisque tu pars", de Jean-Jacques Goldman.

Le texte a été écrit pour un concours sur le forum d'Hpf, "C'est mon perso et j'en suis fier", organisé par ErwanMalefoy.

* * *

21 Novembre 1894.

Un dernier regard sur le cercueil de bois avant que celui-ci ne s'enfonce. Très vite la terre le recouvre et l'avale, et bientôt il ne reste rien de celle qu'ils ont aimée et chérie. A l'exception de quelques mots gravés sur la tombe.

_Isla Hitchens, née Black, 15 Avril 1853 – 18 Novembre 1894_

_Que les vents te mènent où d'autres âmes plus belles  
Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous  
_

Shea étouffait. Sa mère, bien qu'une étrangère arrivée presque deux décennies plus tôt dans le petit village irlandais où Shea avait grandi, était appréciée des villageois et des habitants des environs, aussi, nombreux étaient ceux venus rendre un dernier hommage à la défunte. La petite salle où ils s'étaient réunis était pleine, enfumée et bruyante, presque trop bruyante en ce jour pourtant funèbre. Shea entendait les condoléances adressées à elle et sa famille – ou du moins, à ce qu'il en restait – sans pour autant les comprendre, l'esprit vide, comme s'il avait suivi Isla dans sa tombe. D'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait que peu des invités, ayant été coupée du village depuis son entrée à Poudlard. En temps normal, elle aurait essayé de discuter avec ces inconnus, de se sociabiliser un minimum, au moins pour faire plaisir à sa mère, qui n'acceptait que difficilement le caractère solitaire de son unique fille. Sa gorge se noua un peu plus à la pensée que, désormais, il lui serait difficile de recevoir un quelconque reproche de la part de sa mère.

Une main sur son épaule la tira de ses sinistres réflexions.

« Cet homme, il fait partie de ta famille ? » lui demanda son oncle en désignant l'anglais avec qui son père discutait.

Shea acquiesça, et sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle réussit un prononcer un faible « oui ».

« Il n'était jamais venu, nota l'irlandais avec une certaine tristesse. Des retrouvailles familiales lors d'un enterrement, n'est-ce pas regrettable ?

- Maman a laissé toute sa famille derrière elle lorsqu'elle a suivi mon père pour l'Irlande, expliqua l'orpheline. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais revu son frère après son départ. »

De l'air. Juste un peu d'air, pour enfin reprendre son souffle. Elle ne supportait plus cette ambiance lourde. Tout ici lui rappelait à quel point l'absence de sa mère la pesait. Ce frère, ces amis, tous ces gens dont sa mère avait un jour apprécié la présence. Ce n'était pas juste.

Shea s'excusa auprès de son oncle, et finit par quitter la salle, après un dernier regard sur ces deux hommes qui avaient aimé à leur façon la même personne.

Le vent la gifla avec force. Réveil brutal. La pluie, qui n'avait cessé de tomber lors de l'enterrement, s'était quelque peu calmée, au grand soulagement de Shea. L'eau sur son visage semblait apaisante, maintenant, bien loin de cette sensation d'étouffement qu'elle avait ressentie dans la salle. Elle resta un bon moment là, debout sous la pluie, visage tourné vers le ciel comme pour accueillir la pluie, seulement consciente de l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Enfin, elle prit conscience de la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés attendant qu'elle ne réagisse. Elle tourna la tête, reconnaissant son amie.

« Aileen...

- Ton père se demande ce que tu deviens, commença l'irlandaise. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le seul à se le demander... »

Shea haussa les épaules. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait son père, il lui semblait bien improbable qu'il ait remarqué son absence. Sûrement était-il trop occupé avec cet anglais venu de nul-part pour voir quoique ce soit. Quant à Aileen, elle lui avait écrit. Un peu. Bon, effectivement, peut-être pas depuis début Septembre.

À ses côtés, Aileen soupira.

« Quoi ? demanda Shea, agacée.

- Tu as l'intention de rester encore longtemps sous la pluie ?

- Peut-être... Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de retourner dans la salle...

- On peut aller ailleurs, tu sais ? »

Shea ne répondit pas, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Aileen sourit tristement. Elle détestait voir son amie d'enfance dans cet état. Malheureusement, à part lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là en cas de besoin, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Lasse de ne savoir que faire, Aileen s'approcha de Shea, la prit par la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Son amie se laissa faire, docile, sans vraiment réagir. Quand elle reprit conscience, les deux filles avaient quitté le village et s'éloignaient sur un sentier bien familier, perdu entre les arbres. Comprenant où son amie voulait l'emmener, Shea lâcha la main qu'elle serrait toujours et hâta le pas, la pluie se faisant plus forte. Enfin, elles arrivèrent en vue d'une petite maison isolée, que les frères de Shea, William et Patrick, avaient découverte plusieurs années auparavant, avant même leur entrée à Poudlard. Elles coururent sur les derniers mètres pour échapper aux trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient désormais. Une fois à l'intérieur, Shea resta debout, observant silencieusement la pièce qui n'avait que peu changé durant son absence. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait passé de nombreux moments dans cette pièce et dans la forêt qui l'entourait – ou du moins, si on pouvait appeler forêt la zone au milieu de laquelle se trouvait la maison. Autrefois, celle-ci avait appartenu à un ancien villageois, qui avait préféré s'isoler après la mort de sa femme et de ses enfants lors la Grande Famine du milieu du XIXe siècle. Lorsque William et Patrick, lors de leurs escapades hors du village – leur mère n'avait jamais apprécié ces ballades insouciantes, craignant toujours qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose –, avaient trouvé la maison en question, le vieil homme était mort depuis longtemps, et l'endroit était devenu par la suite leur repère, leur coin sans adulte. Une cheminée, une chaise ou deux, une table, un petit lit, le tout loin du village, bien au calme. Exactement ce dont Shea avait besoin en ce moment précis.

Dans la pièce, Aileen s'était accroupie devant la cheminée, qu'elle essayait de rallumer. Shea s'assit à ses côtés, attendant que les premières flammes apparaissent. Le bois qu'utilisait son amie devait être bien sec, car le feu devint rapidement suffisamment fort pour commencer à réchauffer la petite pièce, jusque là glacée. Les deux filles s'installèrent un peu plus confortablement, côte à côte, mains tendues vers le feu, frissonnant encore légèrement. Au bout d'un moment, Aileen posa la tête contre l'épaule de son amie, comme lorsqu'elles étaient gamines et qu'elles se blottissaient l'une contre l'autre les jours de mauvais temps, devant la même cheminée qu'en ce jour.

« Tu m'avais manquée, soupira Aileen. »

Son amie sourit légèrement, attendrie.

« Tu m'avais manquée aussi... Dommage que les retrouvailles se fassent dans de telles circonstances, grimaça Shea. »

Aileen se redressa en partie, de façon à pouvoir observer la fille à ses côtés.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Non, bien sûr que ça ne va pas, question idiote. Tu viens d'enterrer ta mère, comment est-ce que ça pourrait bien aller ? Cela ne me ressemble pourtant pas, de poser des questions idiotes...

A vrai dire, ça ne te ressemble pas non plus, de te poser autant de questions, la coupa Shea, amusée. Calme-toi, je vais bien... »

Regard mitigé de son amie, pas particulièrement convaincue de sa réponse. Shea haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si sa, hum, _disparition_ était arrivée brutalement. Elle était malade, et condamnée, continua-t-elle. C'est même un miracle qu'elle ait survécu autant de temps...

Peut-être, mais cela ne rend pas sa mort moins douloureuse, commenta Aileen.

C'est vrai, avoua Shea. »

Aileen ne répondit pas, de peur de faire un nouveau faux pas. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, se contentant du calme de la pièce, seulement perturbé par la pluie qui tombait toujours à l'extérieur. Shea, elle, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de briser le silence. Après tout, devant cette cheminée, son amie à ses côtés, elle se sentait presque bien, apaisée. Pour le moment, cela lui suffisait. Elle gigota légèrement, cherchant une position un peu plus agréable pour son bras, que la pression de son amie suffisait à engourdir. Elle finit par le dégager avant de le passer autour d'Aileen, ce qui la rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

« Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle, gênée par le sourire amusé qu'avait son amie.

- Hum, rien, pourquoi ? s'étonna Aileen. Sinon, des nouveautés dans ton étrange _lycée_ ?

- Rien de plus que les années précédentes... Un nouveau professeur, certains cours passionnants, d'autres beaucoup moins, et toujours ce sport qui rend euphorique la moitié du lycée... Et toi ?

- Je m'occupe comme je peux, souffla la moldue. J'aide ma mère à sa boutique en ville, j'essaye de me rendre utile...

- Des garçons en vue ? plaisanta Shea. »

Amusée, elle vit son amie rougir légèrement.

« Personne à part Seamus qui semble plus intéressé par toutes les jolies filles du coin que par moi en particulier, répliqua Aileen.

- Alors qui est ce _personne_ qui te fait rougir ? insista Shea, particulièrement curieuse.

- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle. Pas vraiment envie d'en parler. »

Un peu vexée, Shea préféra ne pas répondre. Bien sûr, chacun avait le droit à ses secrets, même si la sorcière n'en avait que peu pour son amie, cette dernière ayant été malencontreusement présente lors d'une de ses premières manifestations de magie. A l'époque, Aileen avait été effrayée, bien sûr, mais Isla, la mère de Shea, immédiatement mise au courant de l'incident par sa fille, avait réussi à expliquer calmement la situation à la jeune moldue, qui avait été particulièrement intelligente et compréhensive pour son âge – ou peut-être était-ce justement dû à son jeune âge – et avait compris la nécessité de garder le silence sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Allez, ne sois pas jalouse, la taquina Aileen, qui avait remarqué l'agacement de son amie. Tu resteras toujours ma sorcière préférée... »

Shea leva les yeux au ciel, navrée. Elle n'était pas jalouse, quelle question ! Pourquoi donc l'aurait-elle été ?

Trois coups secs à la porte. Shea sursauta et s'écarta de son amie, ramenant son bras à ses côtés, troublée.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle après un léger raclement de gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit en un long grincement, laissant apparaître Phineas Black, directeur de Poudlard et – accessoirement – son oncle. Surprise par l'identité de l'arrivant, Shea se leva, hésitante quant-à l'attitude à tenir.

« Ton père m'a dit que je pourrais sûrement te trouver ici », expliqua le sorcier avant d'observer l'endroit où il venait d'entrer, comme pour cacher son léger malaise.

Aileen se leva aussitôt.

« Je vais vous laisser, ma mère doit probablement me chercher. »

La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard sur son amie, sembla hésiter à ajouter autre chose, mais y renonça finalement et quitta la pièce. Shea fixa quelques instants la porte qui venait de se refermer, avant de reporter son attention sur le directeur – ou plutôt sur son oncle, vu qu'il était venu ici en tant que tel. Celui-ci s'assit sur une des chaises, tout en continuant son observation. Sa nièce prit place au bord du lit et attendit que l'homme ne parle.

« C'est chaleureux, ici », commenta-t-il.

Shea sourit, pensant à cette maison si chargée en souvenirs.

« Je sais, répondit-elle amusée. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler de la décoration. »

L'homme l'observa, une certaine tristesse dans le regard. En ce moment précis, il semblait bien loin de l'image qu'avait Shea du directeur de Poudlard, cet homme froid et impartial qui avait longtemps dirigé la maison Serpentard. Ce regard qu'elle n'avait jamais pu soutenir lui semblait désormais celui d'un homme las, brisé. Son détenteur finit par prendre la parole.

« Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère. »

Shea se raidit, surprise par cette entrée en matière. Parler de sa mère lui semblait encore bien douloureux.

« Je sais, les gens me le disent souvent. Ses cheveux, sa posture, son visage...

- Tu es telle qu'elle était à ton âge, la coupa le sorcier. C'est plus dans ton attitude que dans tes traits que je reconnais ta mère, même si la ressemblance est indéniable. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai compris pour toi et tes frères, lors de ta répartition.

- Vous n'aviez pas compris avant ? s'étonna Shea.

- Non, avoua son _oncle_ – qu'il était difficile de l'appeler ainsi ! – Tes frères me semblaient étrangement familiers, c'est vrai, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils avaient certaines mimiques troublantes, et à posteriori William avait tout d'un Black, mais rien ne m'a paru flagrant avant ton arrivée.

- Peut-être pas pour vous, répliqua l'adolescente. Mais certains élèves ont longtemps cru que William était votre bâtard, ce qui lui a valu quelques ennuis durant sa première année. »

L'homme paru surpris et resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant que répondre. Soudain, Shea eut envie de le haïr, lui, cet oncle tout puissant qui avait été incapable de trouver un peu de temps pour rendre visite à sa propre sœur, alors qu'il savait pertinemment où celle-ci se trouvait. Et le voilà qui débarquait, une fois la sœur en question morte, tout en espérant être accueilli à bras ouverts !

« Vous saviez. Vous saviez où ma mère se trouvait, et vous n'avez jamais voulu la voir, l'accusa Shea.

- Elle m'avait demandé de ne jamais la chercher, se défendit le sorcier. Je n'ai fait que respecter cela.

- Elle a envoyé ses enfants à Poudlard justement pour que vous n'ayez pas à la chercher. Elle n'attendait que votre venue, et ce depuis l'arrivée de Patrick en première année.

- Et comment étais-je censé le deviner ? Après tout, elle aussi savait où je me trouvais, alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ?

- Elle avait peur qu'une fois face à vous, vous la rejetiez, expliqua Shea. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir ça. Alors quand elle s'est su condamnée, elle vous a écrit, en espérant avoir une dernière chance. »

Le sorcier pâlit, à la fois choqué et désespéré.

« Je n'ai jamais rien reçu », murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, sans réussir à regarder cet homme qui semblait lui aussi avoir beaucoup perdu ces derniers jours. Elle aurait aimé que sa mère soit là, et qu'elle ait droit à cette dernière conversation qu'elle avait tant désiré avec son frère ainé. Certaines choses sont injustes. Décidément, la vie est parfois bien cruelle.

« Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ? finit par demander Shea d'une vois lasse.

Lui rendre un dernier hommage, commença le sorcier, mais je tenais aussi à te parler, à toi et tes frères. Vous savez sûrement que la famille Black est une des familles les plus importantes de la communauté sorcière du Royaume Uni. Même si mes parents ont renié Isla, je considère qu'une partie de la fortune des Black lui revenait de droit, aussi à la mort de mes parents, tes frères et toi auront une part de l'héritage. En attendant, je peux vous apporter mon aide en cas de besoin, que ce besoin soit financier ou non. C'est aussi la promesse d'être présent sur votre demande. »

Voyant que Shea ne répondait pas, le directeur finit par se lever, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, mon engagement vous semble bien peu comparé aux années d'absence, reprit l'homme une dernière fois. Essayez juste de vous en souvenir, le jour où cela vous semblera nécessaire. »

Le sorcier quitta alors la pièce, laissant l'adolescente seule dans cette maison qui lui semblait tout de suite bien plus sombre que lorsque Aileen était là. Elle resta un long moment là, assise sur ce lit, le dos contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre lui annonçant la sinistre nouvelle, Shea réalisa. Comme si la barrière qu'elle avait inconsciemment dressée entre la réalité et ses pensées s'était soudainement brisée. _Ma mère est morte. _

Pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour, elle pleura.

* * *

Des avis ?


End file.
